Devil May Cry Fanon Wiki:About
As a wiki, the Devil May Cry Fanon Wiki is made up entirely of user-created content. Even so, there are rules we ask all of our users to follow in order to keep the wiki running smoothly and looking great. Please take two minutes to be acquainted of what is expected from our users' over at the Policy page, and read on for answers to your questions on acceptable submissions to the wiki. What is Devil May Cry fanfiction? Fanfiction is any work of art which tells an original story within the Devil May Cry universe, or related to the Devil May Cry universe. It may include any number of original characters, canon characters, or characters from other works of fiction in what is commonly referred to as a "crossover." Fanfiction is not the same as fanart, which is a single piece of visual art created which represents characters or events in the Devil May Cry universe or in a Devil May Cry fanfic. Although fanart may be uploaded and added to fanfiction, it in itself is not acceptable fanfiction. Exceptions to this rule include comics, wherein fanfiction is told via a mostly visual medium. Who owns a fanon? The author! Original content posted here, including images, belongs to their author or artist. This Wiki will prevent other users who are not the author from making unwanted changes to the original document, and will deal with plagarism per our plagarism policy. Ownership of copyrighted images go to their respective owners. Note, however, that any coding present in a story cannot be "owned" by anyone. Creative Commons license For more information , see the Creative Commons license article on Wikipedia. What is acceptable fanfiction? The Devil May Cry Fanon Wiki does not allow fanfiction that breaks wikia's Terms of Use; specifically: "any content that is obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive, profane, or otherwise violates any law or right of any third party, or content that contains homophobia, ethnic slurs, religious intolerance, or encourages criminal conduct." Anything that is deemed inappropriate under these guidelines will be immediately deleted. Additionally, fanfiction which does not adhere to basic grammar and punctuation rules will be removed from the main page, and the author notified of the move as well as the reason for the move. The author will then be asked to revise his or her work until it meets the wiki's minimum standards. Once this has been done, the author will notify one or more admins, who will review the work, and make a decision about whether or not it can be returned to the main space. How is this site organized? Each fanon is organized by author. When a new author creates a page, he or she will create a new category as well, with the same title as his or her user name. Every page created by the user must have that category. To prevent pages from having the same name, each page title must have the user's name appended to it in parenthesis, e.g. "Sandbox Rules (Anobi)". The exception to this are sub pages, e.g. "Sandbox Rules (Anobi)/Mission 1". Further rules on organization can be found on our Policies page.